A Second Start
by Krystalpup
Summary: When Mei-Feng gets Second Life for her birthday, she thinks it's going to be fun and games! Guess who was wrong? T for what could happen, just being safe. Maybe a little language and awkward situations here and there...No romance so far.
1. The First Start

**My first 1/2 Prince fanfic! Well, I don't have much experience with 1st person writing, so you'll have to tell me what you think. If you don't like it, than I'll go back and edit... But it is always good to try new things, right? Anyways, I thought it would be fun incorperating a little of what I knew about gaming to a fanfic. Since I, coincidentally, love playing online games, and also love 1/2 Prince, it was perfect! I know my stories will never compare to 1/2 Prince, but I can always have a little fun :)**

**If the name of Mei-Feng was wrong, PLEASE tell me! Idk anything about Chinese naming so I was taking a guess... Lol I hope its right, and if it's not, feel free to write me a review to correct me :D**

**By the way, does anyone know any good mangas/manwha/manhua about gaming? Or even novels? Because I really like this one :3 If you have any that you would suggest or others that aren't about gaming that are just downright good than pm me or write a revew!**

**Just a heads up, in the story, there were a few terms that non-gamers are unlikely to be familiar with, so I included asteriks (*) and once I got to like 4 of those I turned to {~} or {+}... Ya, I had no idea what else to do with it, so that's just what I did. The terms are at the very end of the story.**

**All 1/2 Prince Characters and the idea go to Yu Wo, and the only thing that's mine is Mei-Feng. Please R&R! All constructive critism is appreciated, and so are encouraging comments (ofc!) Also, I like to know what you want to happen next. If there's something you wanna see tell me! :)**

* * *

How did I get here? I keep asking myself. What is the point of this whole thing? I look around the beautifully created scenery, and I feel the so-realistic-it's-almost-real-but-not-really atmosphere. It really was 99% real. But at the moment I needed to concentrate on the mobs* surrounding me. But still, I don't know why I was wasting my time playing this game. Was I venting or something? It seemed so pointless now.

And how did I get surrounded by nearly 50 aggro** monsters that were all a little too high-level for me? I'm not quite sure… Well, maybe I should go back to the beginning. The very beginning.

* * *

"Will you get off of me!" I hissed, pushing my annoying older brother off me and glaring at him, placing my hands on my hips and leaning to one side.

"Sorry, sis, but since it's your birthday I technically can't open it!" my brother's eyes shined. There was something about the way he was actually being nice to me that was making me nervous. Was his present going to explode, like last time? Or was it just going to be an empty PS13 box, like the year before.

"Fine, I'll open it then." I grumbled, snatching the small box out of his hand. It was clearly a video game. _Its not like I'm going to get to play it much anyways, that little game-hog… _I slowly unwrapped it, while thoughts like that were running through my head.

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed suddenly as the last bit of wrapper fell away. This was that new game. It had come out today! I couldn't believe it. It was Second Life!

"!" I gave my brother a huge hug and bounded out of the room, immediately inserting the game cartridge into my headset and turning it on.

Oh, by the way, my name is XXX Mei-Feng and I attend XXX University in XXX. I am currently 17 and I'm a Scorpio. I know I'm supposedly young to go to college, but it's complicated, and I do not feel like explaining. My name means Plum Blossom Phoenix (梅凤). I have black hair and dark brown eyes, I'm 1.6 meters tall. And my favorite food is a Japanese Mochi. Now, back to what I was saying earlier.

I arrived in a pitch-black area as soon as I set the headset on. Well this was new. Usually it went straight to the character creation. Suddenly, a person, I was assuming a GM, sitting on a chair was floating in the room, and the room suddenly turned into an endless expanse of white.

"Hello, and welcome to _Second Life_. This is your first time playing, so please give me a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you wil be able to immediately enter the game once you put the helmet on." Said the GM, who was wearing some kind of weird outfit with a helmet that had a visor covering her face. That message sounded so practiced and dull, I wonder if it was a standard message. I also noticed that her PC was very busty. Figures. Don't the higher-ups and marketers every consider that girls play games too? "Now we move on to making your character." She said after a moment. "Please keep in mind that you may only make one character."

"I know, I read the website." I said impatiently. I just wanted to start playing, already.

"Please select your race." Suddenly, there were a whole bunch of very realistic-looking creatures, some humanoid, and others a bit unbelievable. The races were humans, elves, demons, dark elves, dwarves, holymen, beastmen and spirits. And there were sub-categories, too. Since I wanted to be a tank***, a demon or a beastwoman would be the obvious choice, but still, I would like my character to look good. So maybe a demon would do? No, the magic content was too high. I don't really care about that. All I need is the Max HP and the Defense, coupled with a higher physical attack to be boosted, and I'm set.

"May I see myself has a beast?" I asked. Judging by the physique this was the obvious choice. But, maybe a few modifications could be made.

"Of course." Immediately, a beastman came into view. Except it looked horrible. And plus, it was so obviously a guy. Did I really look like a guy? Is my chest really that flat like my brother always says? Well, being a guy would be cool. I wouldn't have to deal with... guys. They wouldn't be chasing me around or asking me to marry them or something. I mean, come on, I am so not a social gamer.

"Um, how about as an elf?" well, since I was going for the male thing, I might as well be an all-out attacker, right? But, was an elf even an all-out attacker? I really knew nothing about that class. It was then that I realized that I had only ever been one class before, a tank, and that I had always been comfortable with that and never tried anything else. Well, I guess this was a good time to start.

"Okay." The GM said, closing her eyes momentarily and then opening them. And then, a bishie guy appeared in front of me. He had long, dark blue hair, and a serene smile resting on his sharp features. His face was perfect, without a flaw, and his skin was a pale white. When he opened his eyes they were a dark turquoise blue. PERFECT!

"Okay, that's exactly how I want him…" It took all my power not to get a nosebleed. I had to avert my eyes from his sexiness. After all, if the GM found out I was a girl here, than she would make me a girl character, and I was already liking the fact that I would be this sexy. If this was how I would look IRL{~}, then I should have been born a guy!

"R-right." The GM blushed and I swore I saw blood dripping down from her helmet. "I already beautified him by 30%, but perhaps just a little more…" He was suddenly a little bit taller, and his abs were more obvious, and his face was now a bit more delicate and noble looking, but carefree at the same time. His legs were well muscled, too. His agility and attack would be high, which would be good for avoiding or attacking mobs.

"What would you like your username to be?" the GM asked, her eyes shining evilly as she stared at the bishie.

"Storm." I said simply.

"Which continent?"

"North." I replied instantly. The GM nodded and I blacked out. It was time to start the game. That sure was painless. Usually when you were creating your character it took forever. Then again, I'm not too particular about the details.

"Have fun…" her voice was soft, like a whisper, in my ear as I faded out. "My username is Jade, by the way…"

It was completely empty when I spawned at the starting point. Well, the game had only been up for 5 minutes. Not many people would complete their PC in such a short amount of time. I opened the Newbie pouch and received a pathetic-looking short dagger. I equipped it though, since it was better than nothing. I also stashed the potions I received, and equipped the pants (Defense +4) and the shirt (Defense +3). They were a dull blue, and just drew more attention to my hair.

I wandered out of the little village and immediately spotted the monsters. Little Ferocious Jellies. What is it with games and their first monster's always being some shapeless nothings? I stabbed one with my dagger and I got a message like this:

| Storm has attacked Ferocious Jelly for -5 Damage|

Only 5 damage? Well this was going to be fun. I stabbed it another time and it immediately died, giving me 50% of my experience. Well, if that's all it took I might as well figure out how to do an aoe{+} and kill a bunch. After a little experimenting I found out that if I slammed my sword into the ground it made this weird gust of wind that counted as an aoe attack and all the mobs came after me. It wasn't hard to beat them all, and I was already level 10 before I knew it. I smiled smugly as I started back to the Newbie elf village.

The girls were giving me strange looks as I walked through the front gates. What was their problem? Were they all lesbo or something? It didn't even cross my mind that I was a bishie guy now. So I just kept walking.

"I'd like to accept the warrior's quest." I said to the NPC at the far side of the square. He was holding a sword and wearing a suit of armor and it said "Warrior's Rep" over his head so I assumed he was the one.

"You will need to collect 10 Spider Venoms." he said nonchalantly.

"Okay." I nodded numbly, and immediately turned around and ran into another girl. I jumped and nearly screamed, since I had been thinking about spiders. I hate spiders. With a passion.

"Are you doing the quest alone?" she asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"Of course." I said, with a smile. I was an experienced gamer, and this game seemed to have a whole bunch of weird things in it. I had received some weird skills already, such as:

Unbreakable Stance: Ability Level 1, 20% chance of increasing attack and defense 5% when in a stance or Adrenaline Rush: Ability level 1, 5% chance of attacking multiple monsters with one regular attack Awareness: Ability level 1, Impassive, Monsters cannot attack from behind

And that was because I somehow managed to stab 3 monsters with one attack, for Adrenaline Rush, and for Unbreakable Stance I had just got down into my Aikido stance and suddenly I got the new technique. For Awareness I just always knew when something attacked me. They weren't exactly quiet, so it was simple. And there were several other technique's like it.

I walked out to the spiders, vaquely aware of the number of people following me. They were very quiet, and I hadn't seen them, so how did I know they were there? It must have been my new ability. Suddenly, I noticed something new:

Awareness ability level up – Ability Level 2, can sense presence of living things up to 50 meters away Suddenly I became aware of a large number of people following me. Well, this was just great. And I had to battle spiders. I hate spiders.

I suddenly noticed a spider trying to creep up behind me. As extremely agitated as I was, I didn't even hesitate turning around and slicing it into bits. Spiders are hateful creatures that deserve to die. I was rewarded with a skill. In my fury, I didn't do the same thing twice as I owned the spiders. I killed them, left and right, without remorse. I got a couple new skills, including one that I would use many times:

Backslice - Ability level 4, slash enemies directly next to you or behind you, 40% chance of a 1-hit KO

I love this skill, since it only takes a little bit of my MP. I didn't notice when all the people behind me started leaving. I was too distracted in killing all of these horrible spiders. Did I mention how much I absolutely hate spiders?

"Watch out!" someone yelled, and I felt a sudden, intense pain in my back. Was I dying?

* * *

**NOTES**

***Mobs – A large amount of monsters. It's a term used in gaming. Generally, when people use the word mobs, its when they say "I'm going to go grind mobs", which means that they are going to get a large number of monsters (mobs) attacking them (Like, 10-30, or if they are really insane, more) and that they are just going to attack them all using aoe(are of effect attacks) until they are dead (AKA Grinding)**

****Aggro – Aggressive, a term in games used for monsters that auto-target your PC(Playable Character) when you are in a certain range.**

***** Tank – A type of character that is the one that attacks the bosses or large mobs first and takes all the damage while slowly wearing down their HP and using huge aoe spells. They are usually supported by a healer of some sort. They generally have a healing spell and lots of buffs to help them attack, and they usually specialize in Max Hit Points and Defense, with a little better than average attack and Special Attack and below average on their MP and stuff like that.**

**{~} IRL - In Real Life. Usually when someone says that they are talking about their real life. (DUH XD)**

**{+} AOE – Area of Effect, usually a spell that attacks whatever is in it's range. Used for attracting large amounts of non-aggro mobs or if you are surrounded it's good to take out the mobs using this.**

**** EDIT ****

**I made the story a bit longer, since I wanted to add in a few things. So, I hope you enjoy :) Oh, and the reason the monsters are different is because when prince travels to the eastern continent the monsters and quests are different so I decided that that was true of all continents so I am making it a little different.**


	2. The Start of A PK?

**Well, so sorry for the wait, everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I found the first part fun to write and the last part of it somewhat slow as I needed those kinds of things to happen. I'll probably go back and flesh it out a lot more later, but I just got lazy, I hate to admit. I'm actually not very happy with the last part I wrote and am sad to say it's probably one of the worse things I've written... *hides* Anyways, like last time I have the translation for a few terms, but if I leave one out please note it in a review/message and I will fix it ASAP. Again, sorry for the wait, but I've been crazy busy! Also, I apologize about this, but I took it off momentarily because I had a different version on my computer than I had on fanfiction, so I edited the story, and I hope that clears up some confusion. I tried to keep it similar but I had to take out a lot and add some new stuff in.**

**R&R, everything here (C) to Yu Wo except for things that _I _made up... But that isn't much... .**

**

* * *

**

_ID: Storm_

_Level: 11_

_Reputation: 0_

_Spider's Laire_

A Second Start II

"Watch out!" someone yelled, and I felt an intense pain in my back. Was I dying? The thought raced through my mind. I slammed to the ground. No, the pain was too real. How the heck could it hurt so much if I was dead! Wait, this was a game, wasn't it? Why was there _this much pain_! I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming, and slowly stood up and turned around to face the threat.

I immediately started screaming at the top of my lungs. A huge, hairy spider twice as tall as me was leering at me with killing intent in its eyes. I panicked and kept screaming, instead of attacking it as I should have. I had never been so scared in a game before. Plus, the pain was keeping my hold on sanity at bay.

"What are you doing! Don't scream, move or you'll get hit!" And before I knew it, I was swept off my feet and hurled into a conveniently placed tree. I groaned at the impact and quickly drew in a breath. Was it just me or was this just a little _too _realistic? Anger swept through me as I realized what had happened. That freaking spider had just hurled me across the clearing!

"Sorry." I spat, and I took my sword and slashed half-heartedly at the spider and leapt away quickly, fear still numbing my arms and making my hands slip on the hilt. It took the hit with little thought.

| Storm has attacked Noble Spider for -4 Damage|

"Too weak!" the player screamed from behind me.

"What!" I hissed, and instantly struck again, putting more power into my hit.

| Storm has attacked Noble Spider for -7 Damage| Technique Learned: Angry Hit |

"GRRR!" I growled and used my aoe attack, but it ended up doing even less damage! I was so screwed! Anticipation of the huge spider's attack made me tremble and I dropped my sword. It immediately swept forward and dealt some damage, simultaneously hurling my sword out of my sight and knocking me back a few feet.

"Come on!" I yelled, and I kicked it in frustration.

| Storm has attacked Noble Jelly for -10 Damage| Technique learned: Power Kick |

"Is this some kind of joke?" I muttered, but it had done more damage than just the sword strike, and I _had_ lost the sword. "Might as well." I muttered, and kicked it again, and again, and again.

| Storm has attacked Noble Jelly for -10 Damage|

| Storm has attacked Noble Jelly for -10 Damage| Technique: Power Kick Leveled up |

| Storm has attacked Noble Jelly for -15 Damage|

The spider squealed and dissolved in a blue light. I sighed in relief.

| Storm has defeated Noble Jelly and Gained 112 Experience | Storm is now Lvl. 13 |

"YES!" I grinned triumphantly and punched the air in celebration. I quickly crouched down to see what I had gotten. A weird-looking light-blue sheathe, a weak dagger and a small amount of money. Sighing, I put it in my bag, and it was deposited in the system. My triumph faded. What a lousy reward.

"Hey, are you okay?" a flirtatious female voiced asked me. I immediately looked up and smiled daintily at her.

"Yes, thanks for asking." I stood and smoothed my light green newbie pants. I realized how much of a newbie I must have looked like. Well I _had_ only been playing this game for about an hour.

"I'm Silver." She smiled, blushing furiously. I stared at her incomprehensively. Why was she blushing so much?

"Um, thanks Silver. Is something wrong?" I asked. If only I hadn't. Well you know what they say, ignorance is bliss.

"Kyaaa!" she started jumping up and down, "Please please please please please go out with me!" she begged, literally drooling. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Are you… lesbian?" I asked numbly, my jaw literally dropping.

"Why would I be lesbian if I'm asking a guy out?" she asked, but she was still fawning over me with a scary expression on her face. That's when it dawned on me. _I was a guy! _That was why those girls had been following me around! When that realization struck I looked at her and then she was suddenly hugging my arm.

"I'm not interested!" I said sharply and pushed her away on impulse. Now I was thoroughly disgusted.

"Come on, Storm-chan!" Silver sang familiarly, bouncing up and down.

"I said I'm not interested. Piss off!" I yelped. Why was she bugging me? Anger swept through me and my hand seemed to move of its own accord as I gripped the hilt of the dagger I had just received and thrust it through her heart. She suddenly looked stricken and her gaze dropped to the blood dripping slowly down the blade. She moved her mouth as if she was trying to speak but no sound came out. Then blood gushed out all over her and she shot up in a yellow arc of light. I stood there for a minute, remembering over and over again her stunned face. I didn't want to be a PKer*!

| Storm attacks Player Silver, Reputation -100 | Storm Gains 224 experience | Storm is level 14 | Storm ranked 01 on Notorious Board |

I jumped as the message popped up in front of me. I swore under my breath. I might have leveled up twice but I had just taken the top on the Notorious charts. The game had only been around for an hour and here I was, the "most dangerous" person in the game. Now I would be branded as a PKer! I glared at the dagger I received and hurled it away. I swore under my breath and began looking for my sword.

"Looking for this?" a masculine voice asked me, and I snapped my head around to see a lithe man in a weird blue outfit. I smiled and nodded, thankful to have been interrupted by him. I looked at him closely, both attracted by his good looks and wondering if he had seen my crime.

"Thanks." I said cautiously a little paranoid still from what I had just done.

"No problem." He smiled and handed me the thin sword. I took it from him and stared down at the perfect blade appreciatively. When I looked up to ask him who he was, he was gone.

Shaking my head, I reluctantly decided to start playing with the techniques I had learned. It appeared that if you did weird things that you would learn interesting techniques, so I employed all different types of battling styles, including some aikido moves I had learned during some of my classes and even resorting to kicking, punching, pinching, slicing, dicing, and sitting on monsters(Don't ask!). I constantly roamed around the newbie field, and moved on to higher-leveled monsters once I got bored with the weaklings. After dealing with a particularly nasty round of Small Foxes which almost killed me, I decided I should look around for a team member. I was now level 16, and I figured I had probably stalled for too long. I was a dps** so I would need someone to protect me or buff me.

So I set foot back to the town to find someone, nonchalantly just swinging my sword and killing monsters with my new aoe, which was a slicing-type move. Somehow it created a weird gust and killed several monsters. Sadly, though, it only went one direction, even though it had great range and went pretty far. But my sword had a lot of attack power so most of the monsters died in one hit.

The second I stepped into town I felt weird. The staring from the girls resumed and my awareness ability made me (only vaguely) aware of the girls following me. A window popped up letting me know my ability leveled up. I realized that I wasn't going to be able to find anyone useful if they were all just going to chase me like this, so I went back into the field after resupplying. I returned the where the Foxes were, hoping to level up a little bit.

But now, about an hour and a half into the game, there were too many newbies that were dying in the fields and hogging all the aggro mobs to do anything. They were too low of a level for these fields to be practicing here, but they didn't know that yet, so they just kept coming. It was always this way in new games. The mobs here were little blue foxes: vicious beasts that had no qualms tearing people apart limb by limb

"Can you guys move?" I asked with a friendly smile.

"No, sorry, scram newbie." They didn't sound sorry at all. As if they should be talking, anyways. They were the newbies here, not me.

"Get out of the way!" someone hissed at me, chasing a monster and promptly getting attacked and almost dying. They sucked down a potion and I killed the monster for him. I, of course, stole the loot that it dropped with a grin. "KS{+}! Really?" the player proceeded to cuss me out and start to attack me. I deftly dodged his attack and made a counter-kill, a skill I picked up when fighting mobs. It was an instant kill and I ignored the window popping up showing I lost reputation. Who needs reputation. I deftly dodged his attack and made a counter-kill, a skill I picked up when fighting mobs. It was an instant kill. My eye twitched as another window announced my loss of reputation. Great.

"You'll just die, so get out!" That made me snap. _No one tells me I'm weak!_

"I'M NOT WEAK!" I yelled, and I launched myself at the nearest player. Before I knew what was happening, all the players got pissed expressions on their faces and started attacking me. Within ten minutes all the players were dead, I had lost almost 2000 reputation points, gained three more levels, and had half the mobs in the area chasing me viciously. I dispatched them quickly, trying out a few new techniques with my agility. I was kind of hoping for some kind of boss to appear but I didn't have any luck. More people were starting to show up and wonder about the blood on the ground. Time to get out of there. I slipped away quietly after I dispatched the fox that was attacking me.

I decided it was time to update my equipment. I badly needed some new clothes, since my newbie stuff was outdated and weak for my level, and made me look like a… Newbie, as those other players had stated so rudely earlier. I walked into the shop, blissfully unaware of the unusual number of guards hanging around. I walked up to the counter and pointed to an expensive set of armor.

"You want to buy this?" the shopkeeper asked in a monotone. He was obviously not a very good salesman

"Yup." I smiled shortly. What was it with rude people in this game?

"Here."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically and paid for it quickly. I was now broke, thanks to this armor, but it would last me for another ten levels and had fairly good stats. It was even kind of cute, with a lot of gorgeous blues and greens.

"Storm, right? Can you come with me, please." A tough woman's voice demanded. I looked over and my heart sunk as I recognized the insignia on her armor. She was the captain of the guard, and her purpose was to take away criminals.

"I haven't done anything." I immediately denied anything that I could have possibly done.

"You're wanted. You're the top on the Player-Killer list." Apparently I had been busy. I hadn't actually killed very many people, compared to the past, but I still had killed like twenty players. I guess that was enough to be ranked number one.

"I just started playing! I just got out of my newbie equipment! I'm not even level 20!" I babbled, shocked.

"Don't resist." Several guards came up behind me and grabbed me.

"You can't do this!"

"Yes we can."

And with that, I was dragged away.

* * *

***PKer – Aka Player-Killer, I'm just so used to saying PK it's what I typed. This is a person who takes advantage of a newbie's unfamiliarity with the game and their weak PCs and tricks them into battle or just attacks them and kills them, usually for experience, items, and money. These people are generally feared (if they are a high level) and looked down upon by other players.**

****DPS – Damage per second. Can refer to weapon speed/time but sometimes is used to refer to someone who deals a lot of damage in a short amount of time (aka a warrior). When someone says "I got DPS" it means that they are going to require a lot of MP/HP healing as they are focusing all their resources into attacking. A lot of times this means their equipment is all geared towards attack and speed, with low defense. A lot of times these players will make their stats higher in attack, agility, and crit, and accuracy.**

**{+}KS – Kill Stealing. Basically when someone goes in at a monster someone else is attacking that's weakened, defenseless or almost dead and claims the kill, and then stealing the loot for themselves. It's considered pretty immoral and rude.**


End file.
